Le choix
by BadWolfs
Summary: One shot.Une mission de routine vire au cauchemar


**Disclaimer**: Je les ai demandé à noël mais….

**Série** : Stargate Atlantis

**Genre** : Drame

**Rating** : K+

**Résumé** : one shot une mission qui tourne vraiment très mal…

**Choix**

Le vortex se referme derrière nous mais pour une fois les P-90 sont sagement accrochés à nos gilets. Après tout nous sommes déjà venus ici. L'anneau est au cœur du petit village et comme le dit Mc Kay, entre deux plaintes, nous ne sommes là que pour faire du commerce avec l'une des nombreuses sociétés agraires primitives de la galaxie.

Juste un pas en avant et l'on bascule dans un autre monde.

Je m'arrête au milieu de ma phrase mais plus un son ne peut sortir de ma bouche.  
Je suis comme tout le monde j'ai entendu parler de massacre, j'ai vu certaine des photos choc, et même participé à des batailles sanglantes. Mais même trois ans de guerre contre les wraiths n'aurons pas suffit à me préparer à ça. Seul mes yeux semblent encore capable de bouger et ils ne peuvent que constater les dégâts : le village est en ruine les maisons brûlées ou éventrées, des cratères d'obus déforment le sol et une fumée noirâtre se dégage encore de nombreux foyers.  
C'est étrange comme l'on peut noter les détails insignifiants lorsque l'on ne veut pas voir ce qui l'y a devant nous, pas des cadavres, ni des corps, mais des gens, des morts mais surtout beaucoup, beaucoup trop, de blessés.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer et le silence jusque là à peine troublé par les battements affolés de mon cœur se mue en un brouhaha empli de leurs cris et de leurs pleurs. Je n'entends rien de précis mais comprendre n'est pas nécessaire pour entendre leurs douleurs. Mon corps se débloque enfin et ma formation prend le dessus, il faut les aider repérer les blessés, demander l'envoie d'équipes médicales. Mes oreilles captent vaguement le bruit de la porte mais je n'y prête pas attention.  
L'homme auprès duquel je m'arrête a été salement touché ses deux jambes ont disparu. Dans un état second, là ou ni l'odeur ni la vue de tout ce sang ne peux me gêner je lui pose un garrot, lui lance un regard en essayant de lui transmettre un espoir que je n'ai pas et passe à son voisin. Lui ses blessures semblent moins grave .Lui pourra s'en sortir .Je m'arrête un instant en prenant conscience de mes pensées. L'idée me frappe brutalement, m'assommant presque : on ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde et je le sais parfaitement bien.  
Il va falloir faire le tri.  
Comme tous bon militaire j'ai appris à classer les blessés : ceux qui peuvent attendre, ceux qui peuvent s'en sortir si on les évacue assez vite, mais surtout ceux pour qui on ne peut rien faire, ceux que l'on n'aidera pas pour pouvoir en sauver d'autre. Et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais devoir choisir.  
Mon estomac se révulse à cette idée, je me sens totalement incapable de choisir entre cet homme ou cet enfant. Et cette femme n'as telle vraiment aucune chance ? Peut être, mais un autre jour, si il n'y avait qu'elle. Non de dieu je ne peux pas faire ce choix !  
Et pourtant malgré les protestations de mon esprit je continue à avancer entre tout ces gens en ignorant certain et en aidant d'autre, j'ai beau vouloir tout faire pour les aider quelque chose en moi me pousse à ne regarder que ceux à qui je serai réellement utile.  
Je n'ai pas entendu la porte se rouvrir ni les équipes médicale arriver et pourtant un médecin pose sa main sur mon épaule me ramenant tout d'un coup à la réalité. Malgré la situation il me sourit, sa voie est parfaitement calme :

- C'est bon major, vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez on prend le relais allez vous reposer.

Je m'éloigne prenant soudain conscience de l'obscurité ambiante, cela fait donc si longtemps que je suis là ? Mes pas me ramènent près de la porte, je regarde sans vraiment les voir les médecins et infirmières courir le long de l'incessante file des brancards qui la traversent.  
Je m'arrête un peu à l'écart pour ne pas gêner, je n'ose pas me retourner et inspire difficilement une grande goulée d'air. Mais les effluves du massacre m'atteignent enfin, mon estomac proteste et je rejette tout ce qu'il contient.  
Je me relève et mon regard se pose sur mes mains couvertes de sang. Comme si il s'agissait du mien je sens mes forces me quitter. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est rentré et dormir, dormir en espérant que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar.  
Je lève les yeux vers la porte et laisse une nouvelle fois ma formation prendre le pas sur moi pour mettre plusieurs années lumière entre cette planète et moi.

Pourtant une fois arrivé l'agitation règne encore autour de moi, mais celle-ci est différente il y a des spectateurs : ceux qui malgré leur bon vouloir ne peuvent strictement rien faire.  
Je me dirige vers le colonel Sheppard, il a l'air épuisé mais je ne dois pas être terrible non plus car avant que j'ouvre la bouche il m'envoi dans mes quartiers avec ordre formel de me reposer. En temps normal j'aurais protesté demandé à y retourner pour aider mais les spectateurs me rappellent que je ne suis qu'un militaire et que je ne peux plus rien pour ces gens, un nouveau coup d'œil sur mes mains achève de me convaincre.  
Le trajet se passe comme dans un rêve, mes quartiers, ma douche, mon lit .Mais tout cela ne m'apporte pas la paix, je refuse de fermer les yeux parce que je sais ce que je vais voir derrière mes paupières, mon esprit est toujours là bas et malgré l'obscurité mes mains me semblent toujours aussi rouge. Et pourtant malgré ma peur je sens petit à petit que l'épuisement me gagne et mes rêves me ramènent là bas.

BAM BAM BAM

Je me redresse brutalement :

- Lorne ! C'est Sheppard qu'est-ce que vous foutez on part dans 20 minutes.  
- J'arrive colonel.  
- Et bien grouillez vous. Et rebranchez votre radio bon sang !

J'entends ses pas qui s'éloignent mais je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. Du moins jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise l'affichage heure/date de mon réveil. Et l'absence de vêtements tachés de sang éparpillés dans la pièce conforte mon idée : un simple rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar, horrible certes, mais faux : la mission n'a pas encore eu lieu !

Soulagé je m'active et 18 minutes plus tard je suis dans le hall. L'équipe de Sheppard est là, minus Ronon pris sur une autre planète ce qui explique ma présence. La porte s'active et mon cauchemar me revient, je suis nerveux peut être plus nerveux encore que la première fois que j'ai passé cette porte.

- On est vraiment obliger d'aller faire du commerce avec cette société agraire primitive de la galaxie ? J'ai des recherches plus importante moi comme…

Le reste de la phrase de Mc Kay est absorbé par la porte qu'il vient de passer.

Toute chaleur quitte instantanément mon corps mais tout comme les paroles de Mc Kay mon cri fut absorbé par le vortex.


End file.
